thomas_the_tank_engine_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bear
Bear *'Number': D3, formerly D7101 *'Class': BR Class 35 *'Designer': Beyer Peacock Ltd. *'Builder': Beyer Peacock Ltd. * Built: 1964 *'Configuration': Bo-Bo *'Arrived on Sodor': 1967 *'Top speed': 90 mph Bear (originally known by his number, D7101) is a mixed traffic diesel engine. He name comes from the growling noises he makes, which makes him sound like a bear. Bio Bear was originally known as D7101, and came to Sodor on loan with another diesel named D199. His companion was blatantly arrogant, and bad-mouthed the steam engines. Vulgar noises greeted this, until Duck and D7101 managed to shut up D199. The next day, 7101's injector failed while pulling the "Limited." Henry, who was already towing 199 and his train of oil tankers, came to help; 7101 was still able to move by himself with some help from Henry. To the passengers' delight, Flying Scotsman took their train, while Henry helped 7101 home. Along the way, Henry told the diesel about his failed regulator. 7101's opinion of steam engines was greatly changed after the incident. The engines persuaded Sir Topham Hatt to let 7101 stay on the North Western Railway, and renamed him "Bear." Bear liked this name, saying it meant he "really belonged." Even James, who was the last to accept Diesels, could not help but like him. It later was revealed Bear pulls the Express when Gordon, Henry and James are busy. Bear also did Henry's duties while Henry was at the Works. Persona Bear is one of the more useful diesels. He is a loyal and friendly sort, but often makes unusual growling noises much to the disturbance of the other engines; thus earning the name "Bear." The Fat Controller was impressed with BoCo and Bear; he called them "versatile" because they could pull both coaches and trucks. BoCo and Bear usually defend the steam engines when a visiting diesel boasts about how superior they are. Livery Bear is currently painted in all-over B.R. loco green with a narrow band of lime along the bottom of the sides with cream window surrounds and yellow warning panels. When he first arrived on Sodor, he wore the B.R. "Rail Blue" livery with yellow warning panels. His original livery was used for both merchandise ranges he was released in. In Thomas' Sodor Adventures, Bear has always been painted B.R. "Rail Blue" with yellow warning panels. Appearances * Season 1 - BoCo Helps Out, Trust a Diesel, and Gordon and Spencer the Fast Engines (cameo) * Season 2 - Duck and Dilly, Gordon and the Bend (mentioned), Alfie's Lucky Day, and Flying Scotsman Departs (cameo) * Season 3 - The New Controller (cameo) and Unique Stafford * Season 4 - Cows and Big Engines and George and Buster (cameo) * Season 5 - Sodor Snowstorm, The Big City Engine, and Bears * Season 6 - The New Diesel Fuel (does not speak) and Edward and the Express * Season 7 - Love for the Sea (cameo) Specials: * Thomas and the Storm * The Curse of the Kipper Category:Diesel locomotives Category:The Main Line Category:North Western Railway